Lembranças
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: "Eu tinha o apoio do meu pai. Ele era tão importante para mim, e apesar disto, eu não consigo me lembrar dele." Comemoração ao dia dos pais. CARLISLE/ALICE.


**Título:** Lembranças.  
**Autora:** Nanda Magnail.  
**Censura:** K.  
**Nota:**Escrevi a fanfic para um concurso de dia dos pais e, como achei bonitinha, resolvi postar aqui. Fiquei em sétimo lugar, é uma pena. A oneshot se passa depois de Amanhecer, só para deixar claro.

* * *

**LEMBRANÇAS**

_Por Nanda Magnail_

* * *

Eu observava Nessie e Jacob brincando. Estava agachada, descansando a cabeça nos joelhos. Apesar do cheiro de cachorro molhado, aquele ambiente me deixava calma, feliz. Os momentos tortuosos já haviam passado e agora só havia a calmaria. Podia ver que Aro não voltaria tão em breve depois do nosso quase confronto, mas podia ver que ele estava pensando em criar os seus próprios mestiços. Edward, Jasper e Bella voltaram da caçada, pude ver pela minha visão. Pisquei os olhos, focando-me no agora, enquanto via Nessie correndo para os braços do pai.

- Feliz dia dos pais, papai! - gritou Nessie, agarrada no pescoço de meu irmão.

- Obrigado, anjinho - disse Edward sorrindo.

Bella, Jacob e Jasper estavam ao fundo, sorrindo para a cena. Fiquei observando o pai e a filha, refletindo. Eu era assim quando era humana? Eu havia sentido esse sentimento tão puro pelo ser que havia me criado? Vasculhei minha mente, procurando algum registro de minha vida humana, mesmo que intimamente soubesse que não encontraria nada. Retrocedi todos os meus momentos, mas minhas lembranças acabavam no hospício, depois que todo o fogo havia se extinguido. Voltei para o presente e pude sentir o olhar preocupado de Jasper em mim. Não havia se passado 30 segundos, eu me levantei, indo para a floresta. A mão quente de Jasper me segurou, e pude ver em seu olhar que ele me perguntava para onde estava indo, porque havia ficado tão melancólica de repente. Ele recebeu sua resposta pelas minhas emoções e me deixou ir. Eu só queria pensar.

Corri uns 100 metros de distância da casa. Eu sentia inveja de Nessie, apesar de tudo. Ela tinha um pai e uma mãe que a adoravam, uma família amorosa e que poderia dar tudo o que ela queria, além do amor de sua vida ao seu dispor. Ela sabia de onde veio, quem a criou. Eu era uma incógnita. Não sabia quem era meus pais, ou de como era minha vida. Não sabia se tinha uma mãe que me amava, ou um pai que me levasse para o parque e me ajudasse no balanço. Do pouco que descobri da minha vida humana por conta da ajuda de Bella e de James, eu sabia que eu era muito apegada ao meu pai, e que ele havia sofrido muito quando minhas visões sugaram minha sanidade e tive que ir para o sanatório. Por um momento, senti vontade de voltar para a vida humana que eu nem sequer lembrava.

Pude ver que Carlisle estava vindo ao meu encontro, já que Jasper estava preocupado comigo. Vampiro bobo e super protetor. Depois de alguns minutos, ouvi passos ritmados na relva clara do meio dia. Carlisle apareceu por entre as árvores, sentando ao meu lado. Sua respiração superficial era relaxada, sem pressão. Ele se moveu e me encarou, os olhos cor de topázio claros e calmos. Mesmo antes de conhecê-lo, Carlisle se tornou um exemplo para mim. Renegar seu instinto assassino pelo amor a humanidade. Foi por ele que eu me tornei o que eu sou. Se não o tivesse visto em minhas visões, seria uma completa selvagem. Agradeço tudo o que tenho a ele.

- Edward me falou que você está precisando de um pai. - disse-me Carlisle, sorrindo um pouco - Aqui estou.

Eu não consegui segurar minha risada, apesar dela ter sido curta. Depois de alguns segundos, os soluços escaparam dos meus lábios, enquanto todo o meu corpo tremia levemente pelas lágrimas que eu não conseguia mais produzir. Carlisle passou um braço ao redor dos meus ombros, puxando-me para mais perto. Sua mão afagava calmamente minhas costas, esperando que eu me acalmasse.

- Filha, não precisa ficar assim, isso é apenas um dia - disse Carlisle - Saiba que Esme ficará muito triste se souber que está lhe faltando alguma coisa.

- Eu sei disso, Carlisle. Mas eu nunca havia pensado realmente nesta data, entende? Eu sei que minha mãe era um pouco ausente em minha vida e na de minha irmã, mas eu tinha o apoio do meu pai. Ele era tão importante para mim, e apesar disto, eu não consigo me lembrar dele!

- Você sabe que isso é por conta da lobotomia que fizeram em você, Alice. Não se culpe.

- Eu sei disso, mas... – Alice respirou fundo, clareando a mente - Eu queria poder dizer que não tenho ninguém para chamar de pai ou exemplo, mas o meu segundo pai é você, Carlisle. Na minha primeira visão, eu vi você e depois Esme. Os meus pais. Por você, eu aprendi a controlar meus instintos e poder voltar a respeitar a vida humana. Obrigada, pai, por tudo.

- Não a de quê, minha filha.

Carlisle me abraçou apertado, transmitindo todo o seu amor para mim. Também o abracei, minha tristeza e culpa se esvanecendo. Não havia sentido chorar por algo que não era minha culpa. Meu pai, meu criador, devia estar em algum lugar, orando por mim e vendo que apesar de meus erros, eu havia me tornado alguém melhor. Eu havia encontrado um amor só meu e uma família só minha, além de um pai tão bom quanto ele. Apesar dos erros, eu havia tido os meus acertos.

- Vamos, Nessie quer comemorar o dia dos pais com Edward, o vovô Carlisle e o vovô Charlie - Carlisle sacudiu levemente a cabeça, o sorriso calmo e condescendente nunca saindo dos lábios.

- Hoje vou sair do papel de tia e virar filha - disse me levantando - Não é mesmo, pai?

- Claro, filha.

Demos as mãos e voltamos para a festa de dia dos pais que nos aguardava.

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews?


End file.
